kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: A.R.C.T.I.C.
is the second story in the sixth episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It aired on January 3, 2003 and was the first appearance of Professor XXXL. Information Summary: The episode begins with narration by Numbuh 1. Apparently the KND caught word that a mad scientist was building a machine to stop kids from ever having snow days. They decide to destroy the machine, and to help them on the mission, Moonbase sent an elite operative Numbuh 30C to join them. Numbuh 30C is dressed in a brown parka with goggles and a scarf, essentially preventing anyone from seeing his face; the scarf moves every time he talks. Numbuh 30c leads them to a lab in the middle of the tundra, where Professor XXXL (Triple-Extra Large) is conducting research. The KND (minus Numbuh 4, who stayed back with Numbuh 30c) leave their transport, the S.N.O.W.S.U.B., to attack the lab on their S.K.E.E.B.I.K.E.'s (Super Kool Environmental Engine Bike Is Kinda Enormous). Professor XXXL, who has gone to get a bowl of soup, notices them and sends his "Minestrone Missiles", missiles full of minestrone soup, at the KND. When they destroy the S.K.E.E.B.I.K.E.S., Professor XXXL gloats over Numbuhs 1, 2, 3 and 5, who are lying in the snow. They return to their feet and attempt to chase the Professor, but the snow is too deep to run in. Back at the S.N.O.W.S.U.B., Numbuhs 4 and 30C receive a message by Numbuh 1 to launch the S.N.O.W.S.U.B.'s missile. Numbuh 30c fires it, but seemingly aims it wrong and hits the KND. Numbuhs 1, 2, 3 and 5 are left naked and shivering cold in the snow, something that surprises Numbuh 30C who lies to Numbuh 4 about hitting the target. After a couple cutscenes later, when they are getting their clothes back on, Professor XXXL transforms his lab into a giant mechanical tortoise. After it briefly chases the KND, Numbuh 1 calls for a "Code Whale" which reveals that the S.N.O.W.S.U.B. is in fact a massive vessel. The vessel swallows the Professor's lab and deposits it into a huge indoor stadium, where Numbuhs 1, 2, 3 and 5 are demanding his surrender. Suddenly, Numbuh 30c appears on a nearby screen, with Numbuh 4 tied and gagged in the distance. It turns out that Numbuh 30c was working for Professor XXXL. He then throws off every last bit of snowgear to reveal himself wearing Hawaiian clothes (though his goggles and hat still hide his face.) He says that his codename should have given him away. He explains that 30° Celsius is equivalent to 80° Fahrenheit. Numbuh 30C attempts to free Professor XXXL, but Numbuh 4 manages to free himself and attack Numbuh 30C. Numbuh 4 and 30C's fight causes the S.N.O.W.S.U.B. to self-destruct, sending everyone falling into the snow. Numbuh 4 furiously demands why Numbuh 30C would betray them. Numbuh 30C, crying, says it was only for a snowcone, only then is it revealed that Professor XXXL was merely trying to create "the perfect snowcone". The Weather Control Device was being created by another scientist, Professor Bob, who has his own lab. The episode ends with Bob saying that his machine is nearly complete and that kids will never have another snow day again! Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 30C (debut) Villains *Professor Triple-Extra Large (debut) Cameos *Professor Bob (debut) Locations *Laboratortoise *Around the Arctic *S.N.O.W.S.U.B. 2x4 Technology *S.N.O.W.S.U.B. *S.K.E.E.B.I.K.E. *P.I.P.E.R. *Nude Torpedo *B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.E. *KND Satellites Villain Technology *Laboratortoise *Minestrone missiles Transcript Operation: A.R.C.T.I.C./Transcript Continuity This is the only time Professor Bob has a speaking role. He's only seen once more among the other adult villains in Operation: M.O.V.I.E. Pop Culture References Coming soon! Trivia *Bob's plan most likely failed since there is still a snow day in Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G.. *This is the first episode to have a Kids Next Door operative that's not part of Sector V. *This is the first episode of KND to feature Professor XXXL. His true debut was in Diseasy Does It, where he leaves his lab to fight the PTA. **It should be noted that in the actual KND series, although classified as a villain, the Professor doesn't actually have malicious intent. In this episode and every appearance hereafter, it's stated that all he wants to accomplish in his work is to create the perfect snow cone. This is mentioned again in Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E. *This is the first time that Numbuh 2 is seen without his hat/goggles. **So far, all Sector V's operatives have been seen nude at least once except Numbuh 4. **Strangely, the Nude Torpedo didn't knock off Numbuh 1's sunglasses or Numbuh 5's rubberband/earrings. *The machine that controls the weather is a reference to HAARP (High Frequency Active Auroral Research Program). This program is a target of conspiracy theorists, who claim that it is capable of "weaponizing" weather by controlling it. *This is the second episode to imply that Numbuh 4 may have romantic feelings for Numbuh 3, because he seemed somewhat jealous when Numbuh 3 called Numbuh 30C "cool" and seemed embarrassed when Numbuh 30c asked him if he found Numbuh 3 to be cute (like he himself did). *When Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 5 were nude, not only were their hands covering their private parts but covering their whole bodies too (excluding Numbuh 2 who is wide enough to be seen). This means that their hands are bigger than their bodies. Quotes (After the S.N.O.W.S.U.B. blows up, the KND are left in a crater. Numbuh 4 then lunges at Numbuh 30C) Numbuh 4: Why, you lousy traitor! Why'd you do it, huh?! WHY?! Numbuh 30C: I...did it...for a...snow cone! Numbuh 4: A what? Prof. XXXL: Not just a snow cone, the *perfect* snow cone! Perfect temperature, perfect texture, perfect flavor that doesn't all sink to the bottom of the cone. And you idiots have ruined my research! Why, why, why, why, why, WHY? Numbuh 1: Um, we thought that you were, um... Prof. XXXL: What? What could you *possibly* think I was doing in the middle of the North Pole?! Numbuh 1: Um, building a weather control device? Prof. XXXL: Oh, no. That's Bob's project. He works just over the hill there. Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2003, it has a 2002 copyright date in the credits. Gallery Operation: A.R.C.T.I.C./Gallery A.R.C.T.I.C. Category:season 1 Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Professor XXXL Category:Episodes with bad endings